Warmth
by redex
Summary: KuroFai. Fai is cold, Kurogane is warm. Stupidly cliched, and yet uploaded nonetheless. [oneshot]


It was supposed to be a lot shorter... and didn't. I apologize for the cliche-ness.

* * *

**Warmth**

_by_

**Redex**

**

* * *

**

They were walking through the snow. The two kids and Mokona were running ahead, Sayoran slowing his pace to let Sakura keep up. The park they were wandering in was full of huge old trees, kinds that Kurogane had never seen in his old world Japan. Fai was smiling in the snow, but it was a wistful smile, a smile full of memories.

He had said he had come from the northern part of his world, and from his practical and warm clothing Kurogane could guess there had been snow there too. And pain.

It had started snowing again, filtering in between the branches, making the children dance and the couples smile.

Fai hesitated as Sakura and Sayoran started a snowball fight in a snow bank near the exit. Kurogane stopped to watch, smiling a little at the momentary reprieve from actual fighting, for the kids. He really wouldn't mind a good fight right now, red on white...

But no. This world didn't condone fighting, for any reason, and there were no swords. So Kurogane was left with snowball fights between children.

Fai looked at him, eyes heavy-lidded and a bright blue.

"Kurogane-san," he said quietly.

It was enough to catch the black-clothed ninja's attention.

Fai had his arms wrapped tightly around himself, shivering as he watched Mokona throw snowballs at Sayoran. He looked up at Kurogane with a pained look on his face. "I'm cold. Aren't you? Aren't you cold?"

His gloved hands reached up and cupped Kurogane's ears and he watched as their breath congealed in the air between them.

"You look cold..."

When Fai stepped closer, pressing into his personal space, standing up on tiptoe, face so close he could see the blond eyelashes flutter down, and yet he still didn't move...

The magician breathed into his mouth: "You're so warm Kurogane..."

Fai's lips were cool, his breath moist, his touch hesitant. Kurogane's hands found Fai's shoulders, holding him there, holding him in closer, sharing his warmth.

Fai seemed breathless, skittish, a bird ready to take flight at moment's notice. Kurogane didn't know how to reassure him. He gave a hollow laugh and near collapsed into Kurogane's arms. Kurogane was startled, but let him stay there, feeling the lithe, small body press desperately against his own through several layers of fabric.

"I...Fai..." he got out, and then gave up, watching the snow come down around them, watched the three smallest members of their party make snow angels, watched people walk by, and felt, and knew, that Fai needed someone to warm him up.

He felt that burden on his heart and accepted it, cupping the back of Fai's head as he nuzzled into Kurogane's scarf.

"Let's go get supper," he said gruffly after a moment and let Fai pull away, smile slipping back into place.

"Yeah!" cheered Mokona, bouncing on Sakura's shoulder. "Food food food food food! Mokona is hungry!"

"Sakura-chan, are you hungry too?"

Kurogane watched as they made plans for the rest of the night, Fai's smile and laughter fitting in with the rest of their good spirits.

Maybe later.

---

Fai had drunk maybe a little too much wine.

The kids were in bed, Kurogane having learnt from previous experience that children and alcohol don't mix.

A blonde head drifted from its place onto a black shoulder.

"Kurogane-san, I'm sorry about this afternoon. I shouldn't have..."

"Don't apologize," Kurogane interrupted gruffly. "If you meant to do something, do it, don't regret it later."

"Aaah, that is so Kurogane," Fai sighed. "So strong and passionate."

"You could be if you let yourself," grumbled Kurogane.

"But would it really be better like that?"

Fai's eyes met Kurogane's red ones with that same sad look he had held in the snow.

"Maybe," Kurogane sighed, leaning in closer. He wanted to kiss that face and make it go away...

Fai desperately clung to the front of Kurogane's shirt as their mouths moved together, Kurogane's hot tongue searching out the inside of Fai's mouth.

He whimpered and caught one of Kurogane's hands, forcing it up under his shirt, over his chest, shivering.

Kurogane was all too happy to oblige.

Their shirts came off, thrown off the couch to make room. Fai had never felt so warm.

Kurogane's mouth nipped and sucked at his neck, sure to leave marks, and Fai couldn't stop his hands from wandering even if he had wanted to. His body was so _big_ and powerful, holding him underneath it.

"Kuro..." he murmured, eyes half-shut, fingers resting on a belt buckle. Begging permission.

He pulled them off almost angrily and Fai's as well.

"Tell me if you want to stop," Kurogane got out with a force of will.

"I'm an adult too, Kuro-chan," Fai breathed. "_Fuck me._"

How could Kurogane say no?

So when Fai was digging his fingernails into Kurogane's back, burying his face in Kurogane's neck to muffle his cries, Kurogane wondered at how a man could be so beautiful and frustratingly dear to him.

So when Kurogane was spent, Fai curled in towards the pillows of the thoroughly christened couch and he got up to find a blanket or something, grunting at the sudden stiffness in his muscles. He really was out of shape.

Finding a heavy woolen blanket in a closet didn't take that long, but by the time he got back to the couch Fai had fallen asleep, hair mussed everywhere, cum drying on his stomach and thighs, curled up like a child.

Kurogane fit himself in around Fai, thanking whatever god lived in this weird world that they made their seats stupidly large, and pulled the blanket over them both.

The fact that the children would find them in the morning did not occur to him, only the fact that if they moved to a bed they would loose heat.

Kurogane wanted to keep Fai warm.

* * *

Awww. 

Comment at me.


End file.
